smokelyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Resqiu/Dzicy
Czas, bym i ja coś od siebie napisała. Koniec bycia tylko obserwatorką. Mam nadzieję że się wam spodoba, ponieważ to trochę zmodyfikowana wersja mojego snu. Życzę miłego czytania. Wielkie dzięki za okładkę Corn :) Wyszła super! thumb|276px Przy okazji formularz zgłoszeniowy wypełniony na podstawie głownej bohaterki (można więcej niż jedną postać): Imię: '''Karolina '''Ksywka: Ava Wiek: '''14 lat '''Zwierzę: Puma Wygląd: Człowiek: Dziewczyna średniego wzrostu z długimi złotymi włosami oraz błękitną parą oczu. Przed przeniesieniem ubrana w czarne getry, biały T-Shirt z nadrukiem złotego płonienia i białe trampki. Zwierzę: Niewyróżniająca się niczym puma, nielicząc większej ilości białej barwy futra niż zazwyczaj szarej. Historia: '''Do tej pory wiodła normalne ludzkie życie wraz z rodzicami i starszym bratem. Tolerowała gości, ale nie wpuszczała nikogo do swojej samotni pokoju gdy opowiadanie się rozpoczęło tylko rodzeństwo było w domu. '''Strona: '''Chwilowo Wolne Zwierzęta, później krótko Królestwo Lanxa, na końcu Plemię Dzikich. '''Zaczynamy Jestem Karolina, ale można mówić Ava. Historia, którą opowiem zaczyna się w pokoju pewnej dziewczyny ze złotymi włosami i trójkątem Bermudzkim na twarzy. Tak, to ja. Jutro moje piętnaste urodziny, a jeszcze dzisiaj coś się zdarzy. Poczułam pod stopami jakby trzęsienie ziemi i wyjrzałam przez okno. To co zobaczyłam przeraziło mnie i zafascynowało. Za szybą piętrzyła się dżungla. Kazałam bratu wyjść na balkon, oczywiście nie posłuchał. Coś mi się przypomniało, a mianowicie na czternaste urodziny dostałam od mamy paczkę, którą przyrzekłam otworzyć dopiero, gdy moje życie się zmieni.Sądziłam że ta zmiana, to np. wyjście za mąż, ale sprawy układają się inaczej już w tej chwili. Muszę ją tylko znaleźć. Gdzie ja to schowałam? Może jest w szafie? Bingo! W prezencie znalazłam strój koloru kremowego oraz rękawice z pazurami. Nawet nieźle w tym wyglądam. Teraz trzeba przypomnieć Przemkowi – Renowi o kostiumie. Gdy weszłam do jego pokoju wpatrywał się z otwartą buzią na widok za oknem. - Zamknij buzię bo podłogę porysujesz - Bardzo śmieszne. Widziałaś to na dworze? - Tak. Masz jeszcze prezent od mamy? - W szufladzie, a czemu pytasz? - Myślę, że teraz się przyda – mówię i daję zawartość otworzonej już paczki bratu – lepiej się przebierz, czekam na dworze Widok wspaniały! Po wyjściu na wprost zobaczyłam rzekę pięć metrów od domu, dookoła wszędzie piach, który dopiero za granicą balkonu miesza się z ziemią. Po lewej wysoki wodospad o szerokości trzech metrów i wysokości piętnastu. Za to na prawej stronie widać morze długie i szerokie z piaszczystą wysepką niedaleko brzegu, miała jeszcze dwie palmy. Zapomniałam wspomnieć: woda w rzece sięga lekko ponad kostki. To raj na ziemi! Nareszcie się doczekałam. Łał, nawet przystojny ten mój braciszek mimo że jest starszy o dwa lata. Miał na sobie biały strój podobny do mojego, a na rękach dosyć grube rękawice nie krępujące ruchów. Gdy jego stopy dotknęły piasku zaczął się trząść i padł na kolana. Podbiegłam do niego, ale na skórze pojawiała się sierść. Nim się obejrzałam stałam nad panterą śnieżną. - Czemu jestem taki niski? - spytał się Ren i popatrzył na swoje łapy – Co?! Chyba zaraz zemdleje – powiedział i naprawdę padł nieprzytomny Musiałam w jakiś sposób wtargać go na piętro. Położyłam irbisa na łóżku i starałam się wybudzić wielkiego kota. Wstał o zachodzie słońca, więc powiedziałam że musi odpocząć oraz sama poszłam spać. W tym samym czasie w dżungli po drugiej stronie rzeki Wreszcie coś znalazłem. Nie wiem co robi jakiś dom w dziczy, ale jedno jest pewne: jeśli był tam człowiek teraz jest dzikim. Żeby nie było jestem Soren, mam 17 lat i najlepiej jak pokarzę hierarchię panującą na tym terytorium. Król - Lew (Lanx) Ochrona - Lwice Zabójcy - Czarne Pantery Szpiedzy - Oceloty Zwiadowcy - Lamparty (ja) Dowódcy - Białe Tygrysy Żołnierze - Tygrysy Pościg - Gepardy Nauczyciele - Rysie Dzicy - Pumy i Pantery Śnieżne (Irbisy) Dzicy to ludzie, w których instynkt zwierzęcia wygrał z umysłem człowieka i potrafi go używać, czyli są jeszcze bardziej przebiegli. Przynajmniej nie potrafią zmieniać się z powrotem w humanoida. Muszę powiadomić króla o utraty ziemi. Tylko jak mu to powiedzieć? Będę improwizować. Czas udać się w drogę powrotną. Wreszcie w domu, może w królestwie. Jeszcze pogawędzić z królem, oczywiście z rozwagą by lwice mnie nie zabiły i mogę odpocząć. Jestem typem samotnika, chociaż Rysiek, który jest zresztą rysiem, mówi że potrzebuję towarzystwa. Wchodzę do pałacu jeszcze jako lampart, każdy zna mnie jako najlepszego zwiadowcę i tylko król widział mnie w postaci człowieka. Staję przed wielkimi drewnianymi drzwiami i czekam na moją kolej. W środku ktoś ma audiencję, trochę później z sali wychodzi kobieta z dzieckiem z pasami na twarzy i rękach. Ktoś za wcześnie się przeobraził, w przyszłości chłopak będzie miał problem. Wyczytują moje imię czyli czas na rozmowę, tą z mało przyjemnych. Wnętrze skromne, szeroki czerwony dywan biegnie od drzwi do tronu z głową lwa na oparciu, po bokach gołe kolumny, a troszeczkę głębiej gobeliny przedstawiające sceny walk. Na tronie Lanx w ludzkiej skórze. Jest 30 letnim brunetem krótko ostrzyżonym, chyba nie ma zamiaru zapuszczać brody. Ubranie jak dla nowożytnego księcia, no cóż taki ma styl. Zmieniam się w człowieka. Wyglądam nawet nieźle jak na dzisiaj. Czarne włosy sterczą na wszystkie strony i czasem zasłaniają moje bursztynowe oczy. - Powiodły się zwiady? - pyta, więc odpowiadam - Powiedzmy. O zachodzie słońca znalazłem dom w środku dżungli i sądzę, że kawałek naszego terytorium zajął dziki. - Właśnie ostatnio zastanawiałem się co z nimi zrobić i zdecydowałem się na schwytanie kilku sztuk. Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? - Oczywiście! Jeśli pozwolisz zacznę nawet teraz. - Wyśmienicie. Wybierz ludzi i ruszaj. Po wyjściu z sali mamroczę pod nosem ,,zacznę nawet teraz, chyba oszalałem”. Ale słowo się rzekło i mam tylko parę godzin snu, trudno tyle musi wystarczyć. Z rana kazałem zebrać czterech najlepszych zabójców oraz czterech najsilniejszych i najszybszych żołnierzy. No i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Na miejscu będziemy koło południa. W domu obok wodospadu Spałam jak zabita, ledwo słońce wzeszło już byłam na nogach. Dziś mój wielki dzień! Moje piętnaste urodziny! Szybko wskoczyłam w kostium od mamy i zeszłam zrobić śniadanie. Po śniadaniu Przemek uczy się zmieniać postać w salonie, a ja mam zamiar pozwiedzać nowy teren. Jaki piękny dzień! Stoję na brzegu płytkiej rzeki i rozkoszuję się zapachem egzotycznych drzew. Nagle zaczynają mnie boleć nogi, chce mi się krzyczeć ale nie mogę się odezwać. Padam na kolana i czuję jakby nowe nerwy budowały się w moim ciele. Zamykam oczy i czekam aż to minie. Gdy je otwieram patrzę na łapy koloru między pomarańczowym, a kremowym. Jestem pumą! Ale jazda! Lecę się rozejrzeć. Niedaleko wodospadu czuję obcy zapach. Biegnę na taras i pukam w szybę. Dobrze że Ren nadal ćwiczy. Przeraził się na mój widok, ale otworzył drzwi. - Ktoś jest niedaleko. - Skoro tak, to powinniśmy zostać w domu – oznajmia - Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli jest tu ich więcej musimy się ukryć. - No dobrze, ale gdzie? - Ty ukryjesz się w grocie za wodospadem, odkryłam ją podczas zwiedzania, a ja odciągnę uwagę nieprzyjaciela i schowam się w lesie deszczowym. - Nie pozwolę ci walczyć samej. - Myślisz, że mam zamiar walczyć? No raczej tego nie zrobię chyba, że w ostateczności. - Więc postanowione. Wiesz może za ile ich zobaczymy? - Nie i nie chce wiedzieć ale są blisko, więc idź już. Patrzyłam jak Przemek wchodzi do ukrytej groty, na pożegnanie rzuca mi tęskne spojrzenie i znika w wodzie. No to tyle, teraz mam się skupić na intruzie, więc lecę na drzewo. W krzakach niedaleko rzeki - Jesteśmy na miejscu, a plan jest taki. Czarne pantery mają wywabić i osłabić dzikiego, a tygrysy zarzucić na niego sieć. Jakieś pytania? - Czemu taki prosty plan? - chce wiedzieć jedna z panter - Ponieważ bądź co bądź to dziki, a do nich potrzeba szybkich i skutecznych metod. Ktoś jeszcze? - nikt nie odpowiada, więc wcielam plan w życie – Ruchy! Czas to zacząć. Czterech zabójców ruszyło na poszukiwania, przynajmniej nie trzeba było długo czekać. U Avy Leżę przyczajona i czekam na prześladowcę. Niedaleko kręci się czarna pantera, chyba na nią czekałam. Niewiele myśląc rzuciłam się jej do gardła i, nie wierzę, zabiłam go! Nie było czasu na rozczulanie się nad jakimś gościem, skoro zza domu wyszedł kolejny. Wyszłam na otwartą przestrzeń i tam zatopiłam zęby w jego szyi. Nie zdążyłam przegryźć niczego ważnego, bo inny mnie staranował. Podniosłam się i rozejrzałam. Jest ich trzech, z tamtym było czterech. Czyli jeden z głowy, drugi mocno ranny. Jeden z nich był bliżej i chciał się wycofać, więc pazurami przeorałam jego grzbiet. Kolejny odpadł, został jeden. O, wiem! Czas na pojedynek na śmierć i życie! Naprzeciw siebie idziemy po kole i w najmniej spodziewanym momencie zostawiam głęboką szramę na przedniej lewej łapie. Już wiem jak czuje się zwycięzca. To wspaniałe uczucie! Nagle ktoś zarzuca na mnie sieć. Co ja ryba jestem? Patrzę przez łapy na tych, co mnie złapali i widzę cztery masywne tygrysy oraz lamparta pomagającego wstać tej panterze z łapą. Perspektywa Sorena Niezłe ziółko z tej pumy. Gdy pomagam wstać Reandy'emu lekko zerknąłem w jej stronę i zamarłem, to spojrzenie mogłoby zabić. Szybko oceniam straty i są ogromne. Zabiła jednego z najlepszych zabójców, oj król nie będzie zachwycony, oprócz tego dwóch jest ciężko rannych, a jeden kuleje. Istny diabeł wcielony. Tygrys Kai zabiera naszą zdobycz,inni zajmą się rannymi, a ja ich poprowadzę. Jesteśmy niedaleko bramy, dzika wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo i stara się rozerwać sieć. Podchodzę do niej i mówię: - To ci się na nic nie zda – warczy na mnie ale przestaje. Czyżby ona nas rozumiała? Potem zwracam się do pomocników – Zabierzcie rannych do szpitala, a ty Kai chodź ze mną. Razem z Kai'em podchodzimy do klatki ciągniętej przez dwa tygrysy, tam mięśniak wrzuca pumę już bez siatki. Mam zaprezentować ją królowi, ale coś mnie w niej pociąga. Wchodzę za klatką do sali tronowej, a ona nic tylko wygodnie usiadła. To dziwne, inni boją się spotkania z królem. No teraz przesadziła! Położyła się, jakby miała zasnąć. Warknąłem, a ta chyba uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, wie że klatka, która broni mnie przed nią działa także w drugą stronę. Lanx wchodzi jako lew. - Witaj Soren. Mówiłem, że staniesz na wysokości zadania - zagadnął - Ktoś w ogóle wątpił? - Tylko kilka radnych. Jakie straty? - Trzech rannych, z czego dwóch ciężko i jeden zabity. - To wszystko zabójcy?! Przecież oni byli najlepsi! - Wygląda na to, że jednak nie dali rady. Za to tygrysy zgarnęły młodą pumę – podchodzę do klatki i niespodziewanie dziki kot przeciska się przez pręty i atakuje – To źle wygląda – stwierdzam i robię unik. Dzika nie ma zamiaru walczyć, chce uciec – Zamknąć wrota! Perspektywa Avy Chcą mnie, ale nie będą mieli. Myślicie, że oddam się bez walki! Pewnie przetrzepałabym im tyłki, tylko mam wracać do brata. O nie! Oni zamykają bramę! Pięknie, nie mam wyjścia. Najpierw lampart. Zbyt dużo przez niego wycierpiałam. Stoję w miejscu i czekam aż skoczy. Ale przewidywalny! Zrobił to. Szybko położyłam się na brzuchu i przeturlałam pod nim. Weszłam mu na grzbiet, ale ledwo wbiłam pazury on ugryzł mnie z przednią łapę i odrzucił na bok. Leżę na boku i staram się podnieść, ale lew mnie ubiega i przyciska do ziemi całym swoim ciężarem. Na chwilę zabiera mi dech. - Co z nią zrobić? - pyta się lwa, jak mu tam, a Soren! - Myślę, by zintegrować ją z otoczeniem i oswoić. Oprócz tego szukam sobie żony. - Co?! - krzyczę i gryzę go w łapę. Wreszcie się oswobodziłam. Ale mają zmieszane miny. To wygląda komicznie, więc nie wytrzymuję i śmieje się. - Żałujcie, że nie widzicie swoich twarzy, znaczy się pysków. - Ty mówisz? - Pyta się król – Ale jak? - Ty też mówisz, a nie robię jakiejś afery. Poza tym mogę wiedzieć, czemu chcieliście mnie zabić? - Ponieważ pumy oraz irbisy są automatycznie dzikie. Ludzie nie wytrzymują tej żądzy mordu – wyjaśnia lampart. - I tu się mylisz. Żądza mordu pojawia się tylko w czasie niebezpieczeństwa. Trudniej jest przezwyciężyć instynkt łowiecki, na przykład dzisiaj na obiad chciałam zjeść surową papugę. To pogadaliśmy sobie, więc wracam do domu. Ktoś otworzy tą wielką bramę? - Nie sądzę. Chcę się dowiedzieć czegoś o tobie, to jest rozkaz - Mówi stanowczym głosem król - Ok. Jestem pumą i więzisz mnie tu wbrew mojej woli. Wystarczy? - Nie. Jak się nazywasz? - To nie twój interes. Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć to niech pokona mnie najlepszy wojownik. Może trochę się zabawię. - Jeśli tak chcesz to rozegrać, wybieram Sorena. - Że niby tego lamparta?! Dobre żarty. - Bądź co bądź złapał cię. - Tylko dlatego, że byłam zajęta walką z czterema panterami naraz i nie on mnie złapał tylko tygrysy. Ale jestem skłonna powalczyć – nie mówiąc już wiele poleciałam w lewo, by okrążyć przeciwnika. Sprawna metoda, wiem ponieważ podczas rozmowy postawiłam się na jego miejscu. Widziałam, że podczas drogi tutaj używał głównie prawej łapy, a gdy skoczę na niego będzie zmuszony użyć mniej wyćwiczonej kończyny. Niestety odparł atak z niewiarygodną szybkością. Rzucił mnie na gobelin wiszący niedaleko, który zleciał prosto na mnie. Perspektywa Sorena Ukryła się pod gobelinem. Nie taka głupia ta dziewczyna. Pewnie patrzyła, którą łapą się częściej posługuję. Na jej nieszczęście jestem dwuręczny. Teraz mam się lekko zabawić, poczekać aż się podda i wreszcie dowiem się, kim jest. Skoczyłem na wybrzuszenie gobelinu. Pod moim ciężarem zapadło się. Nie ma jej tu! Jak to się stało?! Rozglądam się po sali i widzę ją za tronem. Pytam się: - Jakim cudem tam się dostałaś? - Jak to mówią iluzjoniści: magik nie zdradza swoich tajemnic – żartobliwie salutuje i skacze na ścianę. Co ona wyprawia? Odbija się i obija klatkę piersiową o żyrandol. Ha! Teraz nie ma szans wspiąć się jako puma i oczywiście komentuje – właśnie dlatego nie przepadam za wysokimi sufitami – a jednak ma jakiś pomysł. Tylnymi łapami huśta całą lampą i jeszcze raz odbija się od ściany, tym razem trochę wyżej. Ląduje na rusztowaniu i biegnie w kierunku okna. To oznacza, że chce stąd wyjść. Wspinam się z boku i przecinam jej drogę. Rzucam się na nią, przez co razem lądujemy na podłodze, szczęście że ja na górze. Nie może się ruszyć, więc mówi: - Dobra, przegrałeś. - Że co? - To – szybko rzuciła i ogonem strąciła mnie z siebie. Trochę później leżałem z jej zębami zbyt blisko szyi – bo przecież ja wygrałam. - Dobrze przyznaję się, ty jesteś lepsza. - Wiem o tym, dlatego cię nie zabiję – powiedziała i odsunęła się ode mnie – tak się starałeś, to może nawet powiem, kim jestem. Tylko działa to w dwie strony. - Więc się zgadzam – zdecydowałem tak, ponieważ jedynym światkiem mojej przemiany jest teraz król, a on już wcześniej widział mnie w skórze człowieka. Oprócz tego chętnie zobaczę, jak wygląda ta, która mnie pokonała i nie zabiła. - Tylko pamiętaj, kiedy powiem ci kim jestem mam zamiar wrócić do mojego domu. - Zrozumiałem. Przemieniamy się na trzy. Raz..., dwa..., trzy! - No nieźle. Przede mną stoi prawdziwa dziewczyna w obcisłym stroju koloru futra pumy. - Już się napatrzyłeś? Jeśli tak, to jestem Ava i przed południem skończyłam piętnaście lat. - Moje imię znasz, a jak jeszcze nie pamiętasz jestem Soren, mam siedemnaście lat. Jest tylko jedno pytanie. Jak to możliwe, że wygrałaś z czterema zabójcami naraz i ze mną, skoro zaatakowaliśmy dziś w południe? Przecież byłaś pumą kilkanaście minut. - Powiedziałam, co miałam i na pytanie nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać. Chcę wrócić do domu. - Nie lepiej, byś tu zamieszkała? Twój dom leży na granicy terytorium naszego z Arasami. Nie jest teraz bezpieczny. Pewnie już się zorientowali i o świcie go złupią. - Co?! Czemu wcześniej nie powiedziałeś?! Tam jeszcze jest mój brat! - To ty masz brata? Ile ma lat? - Tyle co ty. - Jeszcze teraz wyruszamy. Królu, co ty na to? - zwracam się w stronę Lanxa. Chyba nie nadążał i potrzebuje chwili, by to przetrawić. - Dobrze zgadzam się, tylko weźcie ze sobą wozy. Nie zostawimy nic na pastwę Arasów. - Pobiegnę przodem, by ostrzec brata o niebezpieczeństwie i powiedzieć, że jesteście przyjaciółmi – wtrąca się Ava, choć nie sądzę że to jej prawdziwe imię – Tylko otwórzcie bramy, a i weźcie ze sobą wojowników – posyłam jej pytające spojrzenie – no co? Pewnie przyjedziecie rano, co oznacza rzeź. - Zrozumieliśmy, a teraz leć – mówię i kiwam głową na króla - Otworzyć bramy! - krzyczy w dal - To widzimy się z rana! Przygotuję rzeczy do zabrania! - krzyczy w biegu nowa sojuszniczka i zmienia się w pumę Perspektywa Avy Jeśli się pospieszę dotrę do Przemka przed północą. Ach ta moja niewyparzona gęba. Powiedziałam troszeczkę za dużo. Mówili, że gdy dowiedzą się, kim jestem wrócę do domu, a tu okazuje się, że o świcie zostanie okradziony. Jeden wielki koszmar. Teraz tylko przejść przez rzekę. Biegnę prosto w drzwi i kilka centymetrów od nich taranuję je ramieniem. - Przemek! - krzyczę ale nikt nie odpowiada, więc przeszukuję cały dom przy okazji zbierając najważniejsze rzeczy i kilka osobistych drobiazgów. Przecież miał zostać w kryjówce i pewnie tam go znajdę. Po wyjściu zostawiam trochę dużo pakunków w schowku obok dużego drzewa. Tam to można by było się wspinać! Ups, prawie zapomniałam o bracie. Lecę prędko do jaskini, w której kazałam mu się ukryć. Całe szczęście nadal tam jest. - Przemo, musimy się stąd zmywać. Choć pomożesz mi zabrać wszystko, co się da z domu. - A to niby czemu? - spytał się Ren. Ależ on uparty, nie potrafi o nic nie pytać – Chyba raczej nic nam nie zagraża – zgaduję, że to miało być pytanie - Wbrew pozorom zagraża. Z rana zobaczysz prawdziwą rzeź. - Co?! Jak to?! - A tak to! Otóż dowiedziałam się, że jesteśmy na granicy dwóch terytoriów i jedno chce nas złupić, a drugie ochronić. - To spadamy stąd. Nie mam zamiaru leżeć martwy na piachu, skoro całe życie przede mną – ruszyliśmy z powrotem po to co zostało i zdecydowaliśmy się, że gdy jedno z nas będzie spać drugi ma trzymać wartę. W koszarach niedaleko zamku Że też dałem się w to wrobić. Jak? A tak (wydarzenia po wyjściu wybiegnięciu Avy) - Soren tobie zostawiam zebranie jak największej ilości ludzi, a ja załatwię wozy – rozkazał król - Tak jest panie, tylko musimy się pospieszyć. - Wiem, dlatego nie trać czasu i biegnij do koszar – poszedłem za radą i właśnie tam się skierowałem, oczywiście w skórze lamparta. Po drodze nie widziałem zbyt wielu tygrysów, więc zaczynałem się niepokoić. Uszy słyszą hałas w tawernie dwie ulice stąd, pewnie ktoś zrobił dosyć dużą imprezkę. W koszarach nie było ani jednego żołnierza. - Ej! Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytałem dyżurnego - Oblewają zwycięstwo na Wschodzie w karczmie – odpowiedział. Właśnie w to się wpakowałem. Nieźle, miałem za zadanie obudzić wszystkich, a teraz pewnie są obudzeni aż nadto. Stoję przed tawerną i staram się przyzwyczaić do tego gwaru. W końcu wchodzę. Nagle wszyscy umilkli. Co się stało? Tłum patrzy się na stolik pośrodku, szkoda, że nie widzę co się tam dzieje. Ryczę całą salę i ludzie, którzy mnie wcześniej nie zauważyli rozstępują się na boki robiąc mi przejście. Przy stole kogo widzę? Starego kumpla Taliona grającego w karty z trzema innymi żołnierzami o całkiem niezłą sumkę. - Talion, zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, co się tu do diabła dzieje! - krzyknąłem, a on spokojnie odpowiedział - Nie bój nic młody. Świętujemy zwycięstwo. - Według mnie trochę za wcześnie. - Dlaczego? Wygraliśmy, to się bawimy. - Nie słyszałeś? Teraz, dokładnie w tej chwili mamy iść na bitwę z Arasami! - Czemu nie mówiłeś wcześniej?! Wgniotę parę ich futrzanych łbów z ziemię! Słyszeliście chłopaki! Mamy zadanie! - wydarł się na cały głos, aż musiałem uszy nisko położyć. Wyprowadziłem wszystkich na plac, gdzie czekało kilka wozów. Zacząłem prowadzić ich na wojnę oraz (mam nadzieję) po zwycięstwo. Przed domem w dżungli Teraz brata kolej stanąć na warcie, chociaż może niepotrzebnie już świta, a ja nie jestem zmęczona. Chwila! Już świta?! Szybko budzę Rena i biegnę zobaczyć, co się dzieje na plaży. Zgaduję, że właśnie tędy nadejdą wrogie wojska. Ups… przez to że nie wiedziałam, co dzieje się z Przemkiem nie zapytałam jak wyglądają Arasowie. W oddali coś słyszę, tylko nie wiem, co dokładnie. Informuję towarzysza, że idę na zwiady. Jestem niedaleko małej armii. Czemu czuję jakby coś mnie obserwowało? Nie sądzę, że to wróg bo by już zaatakował. Z plaży nagle dobiega ryk, skąd ja go znam? Już widzę, kto go wydał. Na czubku drzewa nad plażą Cały czas obserwuję tą pumę, a ona mnie nie widzi co oznacza że jest w tym świecie nowa. Jak ja lubię być orłem. Mam na wszystko, wręcz bardzo dobry, widok z góry. Chociaż teraz nie wszystko chcę widzieć. Na terytorium Lwów wkracza cały legion niedźwiedzi brunatnych i jeden wielki grizzly. Idą w stronę domu, przy którym odpoczywa pantera śnieżna. Jeśli sobie z tym poradzą może będą mogli zstąpić do plemienia dzikich. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdą z tego cało i pewnie tak będzie, ponieważ widziałem, że też w tą stronę idzie mały, ale potężny oddział tygrysów. Jestem w drodze do punktu, w którym mam się spotkać z Cori. Ta dziewczyna to ma tupet! Potrafi przystosować się do naszej społeczności i nie pozwala sobą pomiatać. Niewielu tak potrafi, bo większość podąża za przywódcą stada, ale ci którzy to umieją tworzą rodzinę. Widzę Czerwony Klif! A na szczycie stoi osamotniona dziewczyna w starych, choć klasycznych czarnych, skórzanych ciuchach. Jej czarne włosy powiewają na wietrze, a jedynie niebieskie pasmo w nich oraz blada cera mówią że nie jest demonem z piekła rodem. Zauważyła mnie i pomachała. Wylądowałem już jako człowiek. - Cześć Orion! Masz jakieś informacje? - Bardzo dużo! - Lepiej schowajmy się! W grocie wszystko mi opowiesz! - zeszliśmy na dół do reszty plemienia. Przed chwilą część poranna wyruszyła na łowy, ja z Cori jesteśmy w części wieczornej i nawet gdy wtedy dla niej szpieguję po drodze mogę nałowić parę ryb z morza. W głębi mieliśmy swoje ognisko i posłania ze skóry ofiar (najczęściej z byków,ponieważ mamy koczowniczy tryb życia). Usiedliśmy koło ognia i zagadała mnie: - To co? Są jakieś nowiny? - Tak, niedaleko widziałem pumę oraz Irbisa, którym przyjdzie walczyć z legionem niedźwiedzi. W dodatku w ich stronę zmierza grupa tygrysów pod przywództwem lamparta – wyrzuciłem jednym tchem - To oznacza, że już zjednoczyli się z lwem. Mam pomysł jak ich odbić zanim zaczną pokazywać się instynkty. Ten plan ci się nie spodoba. U Sorena - Jesteśmy niedaleko! - krzyczę do ekipy. Już całkiem niedaleko, ponieważ za tymi krzakami. Wreszcie wychodzimy z dżungli i co widzimy? Jedną panterę śnieżną na schodach pod drzwiami do piętrowego domu, wielką stertę rzeczy leżącą koło drzewa i Avę biegnącą w tą stronę z plaży, a za nią dużo Arasów. - Zaraz tu będą. Czterech załaduje rzeczy na wozy i zawiezie do królestwa, a reszta walczy. Talion ty bierzesz grizzly – oczywiście po krótkiej odprawie wszyscy rzucili się w wir walki. Zacząłem się bić z dowódcą. Łatwo było go rozpoznać, bo nosił pióropusz z piór białej sowy. Trudniej go pokonać. Kilka faktów: królestwo Arasów to w rzeczywistości królestwo niedźwiedzi, ich królem jest misiek polarny, a oni sami wyznają kult siły – inaczej marzą by skręcić komuś kark lub zeżreć ofiarę, uwielbiają przepychanki dlatego mamy jakiekolwiek szanse na wyjście z tego cało. Ten kto nie dorównał siły przeciwnikowi jest stracony. Już większość pokonaliśmy został tylko przeciwnik Taliona. - Odsunąć się! Ten jest mój – warknął na kolegów, którzy chcieli już skoczyć na grzbiet bestii. Sam rozpędził się i wyskoczył wysoko. Zaskoczony grizzly nie ruszył się z miejsca. Siła i ciężar Taliona wbiły głowę przerośniętego niedźwiedzia w piach. - Nie za duży ten struś? - rzuciła żartobliwie Ava. Wszyscy dookoła się roześmiali. Była poplamiona we krwi oraz miała ranę od pazurów na lewym boku. Podszedł też jej brat, urządzony wcale nie gorzej czyli ślady po wielkich zębach na grzbiecie, jakby któryś z przeciwników miał zamiar przegryźć go na pół. Perspektywa Avy Gdy przestali się śmiać wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie i mojego brata. - Kim jesteście? - zapytał się nieufnie tygrys bez palca. Zdobyłam się na odwagę i odpowiedziałam - Ja jestem Ava a to mój brat Ren – oczywiście, że nie podam nikomu prawdziwego imienia. To by był szczyt głupoty (albo zaufania). ,, Nie ufaj nikomu” bardzo częste powiedzenie w naszym świecie – mieszkaliśmy w tym domu i te rzeczy na wozach są nasze. Wasz król… a Lanx, powiedział że możemy zamieszkać w mieście. - Lanx tak powiedział? Nie wierzę! - wydarł się ten sam tygrys i wtedy Soren wkroczył do akcji - Talion! Ona mówi prawdę. - Chyba ci się śni! Zabujałeś się, czy co?! - Oooo… - prawie wszyscy zrobili śmieszne miny, a Soren wydawał się skołowany - Że co?! Żartujesz! Po prostu byłem na rozmowie wraz z nią i królem – po tych słowach wszyscy wracali do królestwa. Podczas drogi podeszłam do brata, a on zagadnął: - Co robiłaś gdy ja siedziałem za wodospadem? - A parę różnych rzeczy – odparłam - Jakich? - nie miałam wyboru i opowiedziałam co zdarzyło się od początku dnia ataku do teraz. Historia ciągnęła się przez całą drogę i gdy byliśmy niedaleko bramy wjazdowej zauważyłam że słucha tego cała kompania włączając w to tego Taliona, który nam nie uwierzył po walce z niedźwiedziami. O mały włos posypałaby się lawina pytań gdyby nie (znowu) Soren - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Rannymi niech się zajmą nasi medycy. Idę zdać raport z wyprawy. Ava, Ren spotykamy się w szpitalu, poszukamy dla was jakiegoś noclegu – w tym miejscu się rozeszliśmy, ja i Przemo poszliśmy wraz z innymi rannymi, a lampart w kierunku wielkiej kamiennej wieży. Po tym całym badaniu wyglądałam na mumię. Miałam cały brzuch opatrzony, ale też w bandażach. U brata nie lepiej. Zdobył kilka ran na grzbiecie, a miał środek ciała owinięty. To mu tylko dodawało uroku, ponieważ przecież jako pantera śnieżna i tak był biały, a u mnie co? Biały zbyt ładnie nie pasował do kremowego, przez co wyglądałam jak kaleka, którą trzeba było się zająć. Całe szczęście! Soren już wrócił. Miałam serdecznie dość tych litościwych spojrzeń kierowanych pod moim adresem. - Nareszcie jesteś. Padam z nóg i z chęcią położę się spać jako człowiek. - Na początku musicie wybrać, gdzie chcecie mieszkać. - Proszę daj nam cokolwiek, byśmy mogli rozłożyć swoje rzeczy i odpocząć – wtrącił się Ren - No cóż… niedaleko jest karczma z noclegiem, tylko często tam jest upiornie głośno. - Może być wszystko, byle by się zdrzemnąć. Prowadź! - rozkazałam i po chwili byliśmy w swoim pokoju rozwaleni na łóżkach. Postawiłam na szafce nocnej moją ulubioną figurkę smoka, a braciszek ręcznej roboty model czołgu. Minęły cztery dni od początku naszego pobytu tutaj, a ludzie nadal nie chcą nas zaakceptować. To się nigdy nie zmieni. W wolnym czasie (którego miałam pod dostatkiem) usprawniłam rękawice z kostiumu. Teraz mogę w dowolnej chwili chować i wyciągać pazury. Przemek dostał od lekarza wyciągnięty z jego ciała kieł niedźwiedzia. Na początku był fascynujący, ale gdy usłyszałam skąd pochodzi tylko się skrzywiłam. Ja natomiast na wycieczce po mieście znalazłam puchowe piórko kruka. Pomyślałam że z tych dwóch przedmiotów mogę zrobić coś podręcznego i przypominającego kim jesteśmy, a jesteśmy dzikimi. W pokoju z kła wyszedł mi naszyjnik, a z piórka bransoletka i wszystko jest jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Wieczorem spotkałam się z Renem w ogrodzie, który wbrew przesądom o miastach i zieleni jest ładny. Podałam mu wisiorek, a potem stało się coś dziwnego. Początek dnia działania Cori Dzisiaj wędrujemy do dżungli niedaleko naszego celu. To okazja do odbicia innych dzikich. Będziemy spać na drzewach i wieczorem, w czasie polowania naszej części ja z Orionem odłączymy się od grupy. Ustaliliśmy, że orzeł będzie patrolował teren i gdy będą sami zrobi pętle w powietrzu. Wtedy ja wkroczę i zwabię ich do obozu. Większość poszła zgodnie z planem, tylko miałam problem z ucieczką z tego ufortyfikowanego miasta. To działo się tak: Pod murem czekałam na sygnał, który w końcu nadszedł, dzięki czemu mogłam wykorzystać niedokładność fortyfikacji tego królestwa. Jak ja się cieszę, że kiedyś tu miałam swój dom. Wiem co gdzie jest i na bank po lewej stronie znajduje się podkop. Właśnie nim kiedyś, dawno temu, uciekłam by nie narażać mojej rodziny. Mam szczerą nadzieję że nie spotkam nikogo, bo to by porządnie skomplikowało sprawę. Stoję już po drugiej stronie, problem w tym że tylko stoję i czekam aż strażnik usunie się z drogi lub nie będzie patrzył. Pokazuję Orionowi że mam mały problem, co skutkuje pikowaniem na tygrysa. Teraz mogę się prześlizgnąć, więc to wykorzystuję. Bez dalszych przeszkód wchodzę w ciemne uliczki i rozpływam się w mroku. Wreszcie docieram do tawerny, za którą jak pamiętam znajduje się ogrodzony, zadbany i trochę mały ogród. Wchodzę na murek od tyłu i co widzę? Dzikich. Nie są do siebie aż tak podobni ale czuję między nimi coś w rodzaju więzi, co oznacza że to musi być rodzeństwo. Widzę jak dziewczyna podaje jakąś rzecz chłopakowi, a tuż po tym mnie zauważają. Perspektywa Avy Ponad głową dostrzegam ruch, więc obracam się w tamtą stronę. U góry widzę wilka całego czarnego z niebieską grzywką i taką też końcówką ogona. Szybko zeskakuje i już jej nie widzę. - Przemo, chodź! - Kto to był? - Tego chcę się dowiedzieć, więc rusz się! - zaczynałam się niecierpliwić ale wreszcie ustąpił. Biegliśmy za wilkiem mając na widoku ciągle tylko końcówkę kity. Niedaleko muru stoi zbiegowisko żołnierzy, którzy otaczają zbiega. Coś się we mnie budzi i karze mi ochronić tą dziewczynę w pułapce. Wiem że brat czuje to samo i razem rzucamy się na obrońców miasta. Niedługo potem błękitny ogon ginie w dziurze, więc ruszamy za nią. Wchodzimy do lasu tropikalnego, a nad głową lata nam orzeł. - Widzisz coś? - pytam się brata, a on nic tylko patrzy się w stronę plaży. Spoglądam w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegam zwyczajną dziewczynę ubraną w skórę. Idziemy do niej i wtedy ptak, który do tej pory leciał w powietrzu wylądował i stał się człowiekiem. Był czarnoskórym dużym facetem z włosami jak u wojskowego, a ubiór to zielone spodnie i oczywiście długi, szary płaszcz. Pierwsza się odezwałam: - Mogę wiedzieć kim jesteście? - Ja jestem Orion, a to moja przyjaciółka Cori – powiedział człowiek-orzeł, jednocześnie wskazując na dziewczynę – nasze zadanie to ochrona wszystkich dzikich na tych i innych terenach. - Dobra, to sporo wyjaśnia – odparowuję – Ja nazywam się Ava, a to mój starszy brat Ren. - Nie musicie ukrywać przed nami swoich imion – wtrąca się Cori – wiemy że te nie są prawdziwe, bo nie pasują do waszych osobowości. - Ale jak?! - krzyczę i wtedy Przemek kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu - Spokojnie. Coś czuję że możemy im zaufać – przytakuję lekkim skinieniem głowy. Ren odwraca się do pary stojącej koło morza i mówi – no to moje prawdziwe imię to Przemysław, czyli w skrócie Przemo, a moja siostra nazywa się Karolina, Karo. Choć wolelibyśmy teraz używać tylko ksywek. Mam nadzieję, że to nie sprawia kłopotu? - zgadzają się kiwnięciem głową i pokazują, by zachować ciszę i iść za nimi. Bez dalszych kłótni ruszamy się w ślad za Cori i Orionem. Doszliśmy do wielkich drzew, na których zauważyłam więcej ludzi zmienionych w pumy takie jak ja, ale też kilkanaście innych gatunków np. lisy, czy drapieżne ptaki. Znaleźliśmy na drzewie miejsce dla siebie i pierwsze pytanie jakie nas męczyło brzmiało: - Dlaczego mieliśmy być cicho? - Ponieważ gepardy wyruszyły w pościg. Pora na Sorena! Nareszcie rano! Nie wiem, co się stało że słyszałem niespokojne i pełne podekscytowania ryki gepardów w nocy, ale mam zamiar się tego dowiedzieć. Bądź co bądź jestem najlepszym zwiadowcą i wiedza co się dzieje zdecydowanie leży w moim interesie. Na dwór wyszedłem w postaci lamparta i od razu zobaczyłem zamieszki pod drzwiami karczmy. Podchodzę do tłumu i pytam: - Co się tu dzieje? - Jeszcze nie słyszałeś?! Ta cała puma uciekła i przy okazji rozgromiła cały oddział. Tylko jeden strażnik wyszedł z tej potyczki żywy – to wszystko wyjaśnia. Muszę się dobić do pokoju rodzeństwa. Jestem niedaleko wejścia do ich sypialni, ale nadal się przepycham i w końcu widzę, Taliona?! Ten przepuszcza mnie do środka i przy okazji wygania innych ludzi demolujących to miejsce. Podchodzę do łóżka Avy, a z szafki nocnej zabieram figurkę majestatycznego smoka z szlachetnym kamieniem między przednimi łapami. Ta rzecz będzie mi o niej przypominać. W tym samym czasie Talion ogląda i wsuwa do kieszeni mini czołg. Przyrzekam sobie że odnajdę Avę, nawet jeżeli będzie to trwało wieczność. Informuję o moich zamiarach kumpla, a on chce iść z tym pomysłem do Lanxa. - Talion! Nie możemy powiedzieć o tym postanowieniu królowi. Pewnie jest wściekły, że Ava i Ren zabili wielu żołnierzy, więc idziesz ze mną lub zostajesz tu i milczysz jak grób. - Dobra. Kiedy ruszamy? A, jak twoja dziewczyna cię zabije to ożywię cię i osobiście uduszę. - Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną! Może po prostu już ruszajmy? - zrobiłem obrażoną minę i zwróciłem się z stronę bramy. Musimy zdążyć przed gepardami. W oddziale pościgowym gepardów Wpadliśmy na ślad zajęcy i jeszcze kilku innych zwierząt, ale po uciekinierach nic. Ocalały tygrys powiedział, którędy zwiali, a nasi tropiciele nadal szukają i węszą bez wytchnienia. Właśnie jeden z nich podchodzi do przywódcy i mówi: - Generale. Jeden z młodzików odkrył słabą woń prowadzącą na plażę. - Idealnie! Szybko, ruszajmy zanim zgubimy trop. Jesteśmy najlepszą ekipą króla i nie możemy zawieźć. Nik, ty z poszukiwaczami biegniecie z przodu – to było do mnie. Mam na imię Nik i jestem przyjacielem dowódcy. Zabiera mnie ze sobą tylko dlatego że potrafię szybko biegać. Niezbyt wychodzi mi tropienie, czy zabijanie. Na plaży w mokrym piachu znajdują się ślady butów dwóch osób, chłopaka i dziewczyny. Prowadzą one w głąb lasu tropikalnego. Kilometr od morza zauważyłem cienkie i mało wyraźne ślady pazurów. To tutaj odpoczywali. Nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, co oznacza że wyruszyli. Generał dogonił naszą grupkę i już miał zadać pytanie, gdy nad głowami śmignął nam orzeł lecący na Południe. Wiemy, co to oznacza. Plemię Dzikich powstało by zjednoczyć Wolne Zwierzęta, które chcą żyć w stadzie. Ich przywódca, alfa waran z komodo jest chytry, cichy i na nasze nieszczęście idealnie potrafi się ukryć. Wszyscy pobiegliśmy za ptakiem. Goniliśmy drapieżnika cały dzień, a wieczorem zniknął w koronach drzew. Jak ja nienawidzę tego smoka bez skrzydeł. Zanim wrócimy do obozu wroga zdążą ociec. Sądzę że najlepiej się rozdzielić. Jedna grupa pobiegnie przodem na Północ, bo skoro orzeł odciągał nas na Południe to oni ruszyli w drugą stronę, a tymczasem cała reszta goni uciekinierów w tradycyjny sposób – idąc za nimi. Po kilku dniach powinno się udać i to lepsze niż nic. Skoczę podzielić się tym planem z dowódcą i jeśli się zgodzi ruszamy od razu. W ostatnim obozie Plemienia Po tym jak wyjaśniło się parę spraw wraz z bratem poszliśmy na spotkane z alfą stada. Weszliśmy na największe drzewo, na którym leżał wielki waran z komodo o stalowoszarych oczach. Kilka sekund później usłyszałam mówione głębokim głosem pytanie: - Jinx, kto to jest? - Nowi. Wyrwałam tą dwójkę z paszczy lwa – odpowiedziała bez wahania Cori – to jest Ava – wskazała na mnie i Przemka – a to Ren, jej brat. - Będziemy mieć przez nich kłopoty! Na pewno już nas szukają! - Ale… - Żadnych ale. Orion, czuję że są niedaleko, zaprowadzisz ich na Południe. Uwaga wszyscy! Jesteśmy ścigani! Złazić na dół! - krzyknął na współplemieńców – Kierunek Wschód. Bez szemrania pomogliśmy się zebrać innym i ruszyliśmy z nimi w drogę. Kilka dni później na polanie obok rwącej rzeki znaleźliśmy zagłodzoną wilczycę o szarej sierści. Za parę minut wróci poranna grupa z polowania. Zdecydowałam że swoją porcję oddam tej dziewczynie gdy się obudzi. Myśliwi wrócili, przez co dostaliśmy jedzenie i też mały tłumek otaczał mnie, wilka i Cori, która zajmowała się ranną łapą nieprzytomnej. Gdy opatrunek był skończony staraliśmy się wybudzić pacjentkę ze snu. Szarak otworzył oczy. Były ciemne niczym noc. Już miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale przerwałam jej i podetknęłam pod nos dwie pieczone ryby. - Zanim coś powiesz, zjedz to. Tylko nie za szybko – dodałam, kiedy wciągała drugą rybę jak odkurzacz. Nigdy nie widziałam by ktoś był aż tak głodny – Chyba wystarczy tego jedzenia na teraz. Zjadłaś pięć ryb. Nawet ja tyle nie zmieszczę. Lepiej powiedz, kim jesteś? - Mam na imię Vokun. Sądziłam że nie ma nigdzie dobrych zwierząt. Zazwyczaj byli tylko ci co chcieli mnie zniszczyć. - Możesz dołączyć do nas. Jesteśmy Plemieniem Dzikich. Każdy tu dba o każdego i wszyscy są równi. - Naprawdę mogę? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie – bardzo bym chciała mieć na kim polegać. - Powiem tylko jedno: Witamy w stadzie! thumb|left|400px|Jakby co te kropki to wsie.Zdecydowałam że dla ułatwienia, ''rozpoznania kierunków i królestw ''dodam mapę ich wszystkich (by było jasne: Północ jest na dole). Poszukiwania Sorena i Taliona Jestem, prawie, w 100% pewny że plemię, do którego dołączyła Ava ruszyło na Wschód, czyli dokładnie w prostej linii naprzeciw wejściu do miasta. Gdy razem z Talionem będziemy biec w jedną stronę cały czas, to możliwe, niewykluczone że dogonimy ich przed granicą z Republiką Gadów, które będą wściekłe że przegrały wojnę z nami. Biegniemy już pięć dni z krótkimi przerwami na sen. Po drodze od czasu do czasu migał mi przed oczami cień, ale to pewnie od niewyspania. Bardzo blisko rzeki, w ósmym dniu poszukiwań, razem padamy pyskami do wody. - Wiesz Soren? Coś sobie przypomniałem. Nienawidzę Cię! Jak to możliwe że dałem się wciągnąć w to bagno! To co robimy jest bardziej męczące od maratonu i masakry na Wschodzie razem wziętych! - marudził Talion – Przyrzekam na koniec znanego mi świata że po tym wszystkim cię zabiję. - Już wystarczy. Popatrz z drugiej strony, będziesz o wiele silniejszy – pragnąłem żeby się zamknął - I tak byłem najsilniejszy w koszarach! - nadal krzyczał, a ja dostrzegłem ruch pomiędzy drzewami po drugiej stronie rzeki - Bądź cicho, ktoś tam jest. W tym samym czasie usłyszeliśmy za sobą cichy szelest ściółki. Bez odwracania się wskoczyliśmy do wody, przepłynęliśmy rzekę jakby nas diabeł gonił, a gdy wyszliśmy nawet nie zawracaliśmy sobie głowy otrzepaniem się z wody, tylko wialiśmy przed siebie gdzie pieprz rośnie. Perspektywa Avy Idący z tył dzicy krzyknęli że coś tam jest. Gdy ja poszłam na tyły Vokun zajęła moje miejsce. Polubiłam ją jak własną siostrę, którą chciałabym mieć. Polujemy razem na naszej zmianie, a są trzy: poranna, dzienna, wieczorna. Nasza to dzienna, brat trafił do porannej, a o Cori i Orionie dowiedziałam się że są w wieczornej. Wracając: patrząc się za stado zauważyłam dwie biegnące postacie, które w kilka sekund nas dogoniły. Byli to Talion i Soren. - Nie widziałam, by ktoś biegał szybciej od gepardów, a tak w ogóle CO TU ROBICIE!? - wrzasnęłam tak, że aż zwróciłam uwagę przywódcy, czyli Rafaela – Odpowiadajcie, ale to migiem! - Dobra. Soren się w tobie zabujał i chciał cię za wszelką cenę odszukać – palnął prosto z mostu Talion - Wcale tak nie było – zaprzeczył lampart - a biegliśmy tak szybko bo coś tam jest. - W dziczy kontrolę przejmują pierwotne instynkty, które wam pomogły ocalić życie – powiedział swoim upiornym głosem Rafael – Skoro nie odczuliście różnicy, to nie jesteście w pełni udomowieni. Możecie się dołączyć do naszej rodziny. Rzadko widujemy koty króla, a zazwyczaj są to uciekinierzy. - Mieliśmy zamiar zabrać z powrotem rodzeństwo Avę i Rena – wtrącił się Soren. Czy on zawsze musi się wtrącać? - Wybacz kolego, ale nigdzie się stąd nie ruszamy – odpowiedziałam zirytowana - Nie zabierzesz mi rodziny! - krzyknęła Vokun próbując przepchać się przez tłum otaczający miejsce, w którym stoimy - Spokojnie! Jeśli nie chcecie wracać zostanę tutaj. Po prostu… po prostu chcę być blisko niej – nieśmiało skończył i się zarumienił. Ja też się zarumieniłam, oczywiście wbrew mojej woli. Co ja se myślę? Może jednak nie chcę wiedzieć – Tak w ogóle coś nas goni. - Wiesz co to jest? - spytałam się jako pierwsza - Niestety nie. Zanim się odwróciłem już biegłem do przodu – odpowiedział – Z tego co wiem jeden z żołnierzy widział w tej okolicy cień wielkiego kota. Wszyscy brali go za szaleńca, ale ja też podczas wędrówki go widziałem. - Wiejemy stąd! - Zdecydowanie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania